total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Lindsay
'''Lindsay, '''labelled '''The Dumb Princess, '''was a camper on Total Drama Roleplay Season 1, as a member of the Screaming Ducks. Lindsay is a contestant on Total Drama Roleplay Season 2, as a member of the TBA. Personality Beautiful but not vain, Lindsay's big heart and childlike nature have made her one of the most well-liked competitors on the show. Although the other contestants are frequently annoyed by her severe lack of intelligence, Lindsay has been shown to have only pure intentions. Unfortunately for Lindsay, she is often fooled by false-friendships and easily manipulated by the show's antagonists. A major running gag on the show involves her having problems remembering the names of the others, even including her boyfriend. Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Trials and Triva-lations Lindsay is introduced to the Island and becomes good friends with with a lot of the cast. Although Lindsay won't win the competition with her brains, she is determined to win Total Drama. She is placed on the Screaming Ducks, and does shocklingly well in the first challenge. She celebrates with her team when they win the first challenge. Volleybrawl In this episode, she forms her alliance with Dawn, and is excited for today's challenge. She wonders if it is either volleyball or dodgeball, or possibly both. She didn't do well, and later competed against Scott in the Rock, Paper, Scissors challenge. In the end, when her team lost, she voted for Scarlett, and was declared safe, while her team sent Samey home. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Lindsay gets easily confused on what the challenge is, but doesn't compete. But, her team manages to win without her help. She is happy that her team won, but sad that LeShawna was eliminated. And she also pronounced her name "LeFawnduh", instead. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Lindsay starts it off by worrying about that Chef is dead. She, along with everyone aboard on the Cuckoo Train. She never was the killer, and she was the Killer Beavers won. She voted out Heather, but it ended up being Dawn, and Lindsay shed a tearful goodbye as she was eliminated via Arrow of Shame. Topple on the Luck Players Lindsay managing to win the first point for the Ducks, and later is happy that her team won. She was glad the Killer Beavers had to eliminate someone, which was Scott, but since they were on opposing teams, she didn't care for his elimination by the Arrow of Shame. Relay Feelings Speed Fast Lindsay doesn't compete in this episode for very important reasons. Her team loses and is in the Bottom 2, and is voted out. But, in an excepting twist, Scarlett gets eliminated instead, which means Lindsay managed to barely make it to the merge. The Super Wi-Fi Spies After almost being sent home yesterday, Lindsay managed to use her brain and won the first part of the challenge, while Noah won the other half. They both won immunity and then Lindsay voted off Cameron for being a treat. But, in the end Heather is eliminated instead, which would've been her second choice. Puzzle Riot Since last episode she did very well, her fellow contestants saw her as a threat. After Noah wins the challenge, he chooses along with Cameron to pick Tyler for immunity. Lindsay was worried at the elimination ceremony, for as Chris stated it would be a "sad" day. She gets eliminated in a shocking twist on the Boat of Losers along with Scuba Bear, who was actually her biggesst fan. Korean Teaching or Learning Although she was eliminated last episode, she is heard from Playa de Losers, saying how awesome the food is and that she won't get any food poisoning. She also comes back for a brief moment, but later returns to Playa de Losers. Supreme Chef Auto In this episode, she returns as an intern to "spice things up," and so Chris could have someone dumb enough do to whatever he says, and he thought Lindsay would be the perfect choice. Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 A Wild Western Introduction Appearances Trivia *Lindsay is the second person to come back as an intern, the first being Dakota. *Lindsay has technically been voted off twice, but was saved from elimination in Relay Feelings Speed Fast. *Lindsay is the 2nd longest lasting female on the Screaming Ducks, with Gwen being the longest. Gallery Overall= Lindsay.png|Lindsay's Usual Outfit. 131px-Lindsay_11.png 132px-Lindsaylove.png Lindsay_Admiral.png Lindsay_CN.png LindsayHappySitting_TDI_Ep05.png LindsaySafeTDI Ep10.png LindsaySeduta.png LindsaySit.png Lindsayworriedsit.png 20100827234519!TDA_DIY_Char_Lindsay_(2).png lindsayPoseing.png Lindsay_Get_A_Clue.PNG Lindsay_Pose_TDA.png Lindsay_TDAS_Pose.png Lindsay_wet.png Lindsay1.png Lindsayaboxer.png LindsayClapping.png LindsayFall.PNG.png LindsayFall_TDAS_Ep01.png LindsayGroundPose.png LindsayPointsOut.png Lindsay's_Bike.png Lindsaystunned.png Lindsaysuprised.png LindsayWetGround.png LindsHappy.png Lindswim.png ONUDLindsay.png Scared.png ScaredRun.png TDA_DIY_Char_Lindsay_(2).png Wonderwomanlindsay.png LindsayProfile.jpg LindsayRot.jpg Badge-2-7.png|Lindsay's badge on the wiki for making 500 edits on Females pages. |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 1= ScreamingDucksFormed.png|Lindsay is placed on the Screaming Ducks. ScreamingGophersWonFirstChallenge.png|Lindsay and the Ducks win the first challenge. ScreamingDucksPeanut1.png|Lindsay in the peanut gallery. TheScreamingDuckslostinVolleybrawl.png|Lindsay's team lost the challenge. ScreamingDucksElimination.png|Lindsay and the other Screaming Ducks at the elimination ceremony. See also Category:Females Category:Screaming Ducks Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Character templates Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Returning contestants from Season 1